La última noche
by Karla M. Black
Summary: Es la ultima noche que estaran juntos, hay mucho que hablar y confesar pues después de esa noche nada sera igual ONE-SHOT PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS


**La última noche**

Era una noche fría, el viento soplaba con fuerza, La luna brillaba con su singular hermosura, tiempos difíciles se acercaban, tiempos oscuros, donde solo el amor podría ayudar a superarlos. Un chico rubio se encontraba sentado en un sofá negro, con tan solo 18 años, tenía ya su vida planeada y lo peor es que no era por el, si no por su padre, en tan solo unas horas estaría parado frente al altar, a su corta edad, mientras que otros chicos de su misma edad, asistían a fiestas hasta tarde, encontraban al amor de su vida, estudiaban lo que querían estudiar, salían a donde quisieran salir, harían, lo que quisieran hacer, pero el no, Draco Malfoy no era un chico común, ni siquiera entre los magos era común. Con la misma mirada fría y retadora, solo que ahora con un toque de tristeza y vació, detrás de ese rubio platinado de hermosos ojos grises, porte engreído, presumido y caprichoso, se encontraba un chico con anhelo de ser como los demás, de estar con la chica que amaba, y que nunca volvería a ver.

Aferrado al sillón, Draco mantenía su mirada fija en el ventanal que era alumbrado por la Luna. De pronto, Detrás de el, una silueta comenzaba acercarse, aquella persona traían un abrigo negro largo, abrazó a Draco por detrás pero este se limitó a tocar sus brazos y siguió observando la luna.

-Pensé que observar la luna era una cursilería según tú-dijo una voz femenina

-Lo es, es solo que la próxima vez que la vea, estaré casado y no estaré contigo, cada vez que la mire recordare este día-contesto Draco aún con su mirada en la Luna

La chica suspiró

-Me duele tanto todo esto, no soporto la idea de verte con otra mujer-dijo la chica

-Yo tampoco, y menos saber que le dejo el camino libre a ese estupido de Potter...Y más que tus padres te quieren comprometer con el.

Draco se levantó de aquel sillón y se paro enfrente de la chica, era mucho más alto que ella.

-Promete que nunca vas a olvidarme-dijo Draco tomándola de las manos

-Nunca Draco, lo juro, no podría hacerlo-dijo la chica sollozando

-No llores Ginny, no quiero verte llorar-dijo el chico levantándole la cara.

Ahí estaba, Ginny Weasley, llorando por quien nunca creyó llorar, con el cabello rojo como siempre, hasta los hombros, lacio y brillante, su mirada tierna y llena de confianza, ojos almendrados, pálida pero ya casi no se le notaban sus pequeñas pecas que algún día volvieron loco a Malfoy.

Y es que la menor de los Weasley nunca pensó que se llegaría a enamorar de aquel chico, pero tras varías clases extras de pociones, se hicieron muy amigos, a pesar de que ni sus amigos ni sus hermanos aprobaban aquel romance, ahí estaba, dándole el último adiós a su chico.

-Es solo que...dentro de poco estarás con Pansy, te olvidaras de mi, y...-

-¿¡Como puedes pensar eso!? Nunca te olvidare Gin, ¿Cómo olvidarte si eres la persona que más he amado en la vida? ¿Cómo si me enseñaste que existe el amor? Te amo pelirroja, y nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca podré olvidarte.

Ginny rompió en llanto, era tan dura decirle a Draco "adiós" el último y definitivo adiós.

-Ya, no llores, mañana será tu primer día de clases y no quiero que vayas con los ojos hinchados-dijo Draco limpiándole las lagrimas

-Lo se, es solo que será muy difícil estar allá y saber que ya no podré verte más-dijo Ginny

-Es aún más difícil saber que yo cause tus lágrimas-dijo Draco dolido

-Y me alegro que las hayas causado tú-dijo Ginny

Draco sonrió con cierto dolor en su sonrisa. Ginny se acercó a Draco y lo beso con ternura, la pelirroja poso sus manos en el cuello del chico y este en sus cintura, acercándola más a el.

-Ya es tarde Gin, no quiero que te desveles y no te despiertes mañana-dijo Draco entre besos.

-No Draco, aún no estas casado con Parkinson, aún eres mío, recuérdalo-dijo Ginny

Draco sonrió

-De acuerdo Weasley, esta noche eres mía-dijo Draco divertido.

-Esta noche, y todas las demás-dijo Ginny

Y la pareja continuó besándose, demostrándose lo mucho que se querían, diciendo en cada beso, que nunca se olvidarían, en cada caricia lo que significaban el uno para el otro, mientras el único testigo de aquel momento era la Luna, que alumbraba aquella habitación, y dibujaba las siluetas de los chicos sobre la pared...

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó enredado en sabanas, abrió los ojos lentamente, desfrutando del sol que lo alumbraba, recordando la noche de ayer, donde la pelirroja se había entregado completamente a el, la amaba, la quería más que a su vida, y le dolía dejarla. Toco con su palma el otro lado de la cama, estaba frío, se había ido, no quería despedirse y hacer más doloroso el adiós, Draco se sentó en la cama y vio que en la mesita de a lado se encontraba su dije, la chica lo había dejado para el, un león, brillante y hermoso, como lo era ella. Lo tomo y lo miro unos segundos, luego sonrió para si mismo. Nunca la olvidaría, lo sabía, al igual que ella tampoco se olvidaría de el, apretó el dije en su mano con fuerza y se hecho de nuevo en su cama, cerró los ojos, quería dormir, soñar con ella, sabía que lo que ocurría no era un mal sueño, pero decidió recordar todo lo que vivió con ella, recordar su última noche juntos, soñar que seguían juntos, soñar...soñar hasta que lo despertaran para ir al altar...aunque no fuera con ella...


End file.
